Fallout: Texas
by mantale3
Summary: A mercenary who survived the execution of her mercenary group and must find the man responsible for the death of her group, while the Republic of Texas and Caesar's Legion are getting closer to war.
1. Prologue

Fallout: Texas

The year is 2306. In the Chihuan wasteland war is between the Republic of Texas and Ceasar's Legion is brewing, in between them is the Republic of El Paso and other small settlements that are not apart of either faction. In this war, a team of 10 mercenaries hired by a mysteriously middle man when they were ambushed by another group of mercenaries lead by a man in a white suit with a bolo neck tie. "Now, y'all have been great help, and I appreciate it, but I can't have y'all go talking about the secret weapon." He told the 10 mercenaries.

The 10 mercenaries were facing the other mercenary group. "Fire." The man in the white suit told the mercenaries on his payroll.


	2. Chapter 1 Ghoul Town

Chapter 1: Ghoul Town

An hour after the mercenary group was executed a woman slowly crawled out of the line of bodies that were her coworkers and comrades. After searching for anything useful on their corpses but only found a 10mm pistol, orders given by their employer, and 150 caps. She looked at the card. _'Infiltrate a bunker in Legion territory and bring it back to the El Paso military headquarters.' _

She looked and around and found a town south of where she is located. She walked toward the town in hopes to find her bearings. When she entered she found the streets filled with ghouls. Upon seeing this she faints.

She wakes up and finds herself on a bed. She adjusts to the brightness. She looks around and finds two ghouls talking. "She just passed out in the middle street." One of the ghouls wearing a sombrero, a poncho, and green pants told a ghoul in a doctor's coat.

"She had three minor bullet wounds, and it was a miracle that a bullet didn't hit anything vital." The doctor said in a female voice.

"Holla, wonderer." The ghoul in the poncho greeted her noticing the mercenary slowly getting up.

"Hello."

"My name is Raul Tejada." The person in the poncho told her. "And this is Dr. Wendy Chandler."

"Hello, there may I have your name for the record please." Dr. Chandler asked the mercenary.

"(Enter Name)" The mercenary answered.

"All right let's take a look at your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. shall we."

_Strength – 5_

_ Perception – 6_

_ Endurance – 5_

_ Charisma – 7_

_ Intelligence – 7_

_ Agility – 5_

_ Luck – 5_

"Well good to see that you have your head on your shoulders." The doctor told her. "Now I, want to know what your position in life is."

"I was the head of a group of mercenaries for hire." The mercenary said.

"Okay here is your skills."

_Barter – 34_

_ Energy Weapons – 32_

_ Explosives – 17_

_ Guns – 15_

_ Lockpick – 17_

_ Medicine – 19_

_ Melee Weapons – 15_

_ Repair – 19_

_ Science – 19_

_ Sneak – 15_

_ Speech – 34_

_ Survival – 15_

_ Unarmed – 15 _

"Well I see that I should bring you to the market some time." The doctor suggested walking towards the door out. "Okay I will let the sheriff talk with you."

"Well, I have a few questions I gotta ask you chica." Raul told her.

"Okay, what do you wish to ask me?"

"Who were you working for?" He asked.

"The military in El Paso." The mercenary answered.

"Well better than the Republic of Texas, or Caesar's Legion."

"Well, some one from the Republic of Texas stole our objective and had my comrades killed."

"There isn't much that I can say to that, but I can give you something that might help here." Raul said handing her a pip boy and an energy pistol. "The pip boy is from an old friend of mine who did amazing things in the Mojave."

"Thank you, but I don't need it."

"Take it anyway, my friend would want it on the hands of someone who can shape the Wasteland for future generations."

"Thanks, do you know where I am?" She asked

"Ghoul Town." Raul answered. "This is probably the best place to be a ghoul in between the Legion and Texas."

"Can you tell me about it."

"Not much to talk about really, it was set up by a group of ghouls sick in tired of the discrimination and the segregation of the ghouls in Texas 42 years ago."

"Any places that I can go to that I can get supplies or a drink?"

"For a drink go to The Winchester Saloon and for supplies the general store is right next door to the Saloon."

"Thanks, I should get to El Paso as soon as I can." The mercenary told the sheriff. "I'm going to the store and get a drink from the Winchester."

"Good luck boss." Raul told her as she walked towards the door.

The mercenary walked to the door and opened it revealing a blinding light of the sun shining down on the town. She saw a few farms and noticed a collection of building to her right. She headed that way. Once she reached the buildings, she found the general store. She entered the general store. She goes to the counter, to buy supplies from the ghoul in the white shirt. "Welcome, how may I help ya?"

"Yes I would like a stempack and 13 energy cells please." The mercenary requested.

"149 caps please."

"Sure." She said handing the caps over to the cashier.

"Pleasure doing business wit ya."

The mercenary than walked to the Winchester Saloon and entered it to find a female ghoul and a human man with a rifle on his back. "Listen we know you are hiding a Frumentari and we are hired to find and kill him, and if any of these … towns if you would call them that get in our way then we burn it down to the ground."

"Like I said before we don't have a spy for the Legion." She told the man.

"Alright, if you don't want to cooperate then me and the boys are going to show up in force to take the spy and hang him up in the middle of this zombie town." He yelled storming out of the saloon.

"Fuck." The female ghoul said in a depressed tone.

The ghoul finds the mercenary and brightens up a bit. "Welcome to the Winchester, can I get you anything to drink at all?" She asked the mercenary.

"Yes, please a Nuka Cola but if you don't have that a Sunset Sarsaparilla please." She ordered taking a seat at the bar.

"We don't have Nuka but we do have Sarsaparilla." The bartender said. "Oh, my name's Donna by the way."

"Nice to meet you what was going on with that guy with the rifle?" The mercenary asked.

The bartender took a deep breath. "Just some grunt and his goons from the Dixie gang hired by the Republic of Texas to catch legion spies, but in reality the gang are here to expand their territory and extort us suitably by beating town and settlements down and saying that they cleared out the Legion."

"What are the Dixie gang anyway?" The mercenary asked.

"Criminals from the Republic of Texas that decided to go into the mercenary business and get jobs to crush any potential Legion attacks."

"Is the guy that he is looking for really a spy for the Legion."

"No, he is a trader that goes into Legion territory and trades with legion, mostly for tools we need that vendors in Texas will decline if they find out that they were being sold here." She explained.

"What about the Republic of Texas?"

"If I had to pick between them and the Legion I would pick them but the town would hate it because we are second class citizens." She said sadly. "We can't vote in their elections, we are lawfully separated from humans we have to go around back to public buildings, and businesses can deny business to us, so we moved out here and had a go of it."

After finishing her sarsaparilla, she hummed a little bit. "You want me to see if I can get them to leave you alone or help you get rid of them."

Donna ponders this for a little while. "Since they are criminals Texas won't mind if they wind up dead and they can't admit they are doing what they are doing without this new power even further west then the Region."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well you have to recruit the three leaders in our community." She told the mercenary. "One is the Sheriff Raul he will agree no problem it's his job, the mayor was a former prospector in Texas and still has some loyalty to them so you may need a reason for him to encourage the citizens to fight the Dixies, and there is me who will agree if you have a plan and if you take out the mole rats in the cave just west of here."

The mercenary sighs. "Okay, I will take care of the mole rats first before I get to recruiting the leaders."

She walks out the bar and heads to the mole rat caves.

**Sorry for not updating my stories recently and I have abandoned at least a couple of stories because I am not interested in those stories anymore. I have also been working my own original story that I put on wattpad. Link bellow.**

** story/193000488-yaatra-hombre**


	3. Chapter 2 Ghoul Town Trust

Chapter 2: Preparing for the battle of Ghoul Town

The mercenary was on her way to the Mole Rate caves, when she saw the man from the Saloon. "Hello, I member seeing you at a that shit hole and best yet your nota zombie." He said with a smile. "The names David Stephenson, and I am in charge of the Dixie gang here in the neutral territory hunting anyone even loosely associated with the legion."

"Why would you need me for that job?" The mercenary asked the gang leader.

"Unlike the zombies in Texas where they are properly trained, these have guns and are not afraid to use them to fight back against a human." Stephenson explained. "However, you're not associated with us and those zombies seem to be willing to trust you for what I can tell as that zombie whore seems to have smiled at you because the tone of her voice changed when I was leaving that shithole."

"So, you want me to gain their trust and give them information that will lead them to their deaths." She guessed.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but it sounds about right." He said to her. "When you get their trust come back here and I will take you over to our base of operation so we can go over the plan with you."

The gang leader left the mercenary be, while she left him to wait for her to come back to give him the information they need. The Mercenary continued on her way until she reached the mole rat caves. She entered the cave and slowly made her way through the cave killing every mole rat she encountered. She eventually found the queen surrounded by 10 mole rats. She aims her energy rifle at the head of the mole rat queen in the head and fired. The mole rat queen was killed with a critical sneak attack. The mole rats left turned toward her and started chasing her. The mercenary pulled out her 10 mm pistol. When a mole rat got close enough to her she shot it in the head and kept running. Once she got out of the caves and saw that they weren't fallowing her anymore, so she held her knees as she took deep breaths. "This so better be worth it." She told herself as she stood straight and headed towards ghoul town.

She arrived back to the Saloon and went to Donna. "Hey Donna, I took care most of the mole rats and killed their queen." She said.

"Nice, our farmers have been getting tired of them and since they lost their queen the few remaining rats will be easy pickings for the town." She explained. "Here is some money for your troubles."

The mercenary received 200 caps from Donna. "So will you support fighting back against the Dixie gang?" She asked.

"Yeah, they deserve what's coming for intimidating us for so long."

"Thank you."

The mercenary then went to the General Store to get pistol ammo and energy cell ammo. After buying her weapons she headed towards the sheriff's office to talk with Raul about helping the trader. She entered the police station to find Raul behind a desk in the corner furthest away from the cells that were mostly empty with the exception of a drunk sleeping in a cell. Raul looks at the mercenary and smiles. "Ah, hey boss, I see that you are still kicking I see." He greeted getting up. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to help the trader you guys have been helping." She stated.

The three ghoul law enforcers looked at her with surprise. Raul looked at her and smiled at her. "You have my support; do you have support from the other leaders in town?" Raul asked.

"Donna has given her support, and I am going to head to the mayor's office after coming to you." She said.

"Let me come with you, the mayor will be more agreeable if someone he trusts can vouch for you." He stated.

"Okay, thank you, and I also have a plan that will minimize casualties of the people in the town."

"That will also help convince the mayor to endorse fighting back if there is a way to minimize casualties." Raul stated twirling his gun in his right hand. "When you are ready let's go."

The two left the station and headed towards the mayor's office. They entered the city hall building and headed towards the mayor's office. The door was open and inside the mayor and his assistant were talking to each other. "We should maybe block people who trade with the Legion from the town if it means we get the Dixie gang off our backs." An advisor said.

"Than we will get no merchants coming to our town because those damn Texans refuse to trade with us and those from El Paso will get attacked if they try to get up to our town by the raiders in the middle ground between the Legion and Texas." The mayor stated. "We have no choice but to accept traders that trade with the Legion."

"I know but I don't think we can take on the might of the Dixie gang, and if we stop trading with traders that go into Legion territory for now, we might get them off our backs." She explained.

"Then they will get the message that we will be pushed around if they want something what we need is to show them that we won't be pushed around." He yelled. "Now we will take a break for now and we will discuss this matter later I have an unexpected meeting with the sheriff and someone I will probably be introduced to."

"Fine." The advisor says leaving the office.

The mayor turned to the mercenary and Raul. "Come in."

The two entered the office. "Raul welcome, what can I do for you."

"Well, Boss her thinks we should fight against the Dixie gang." Raul explained. "He survived being gunned down and even took care of the mole rats in the cave."

The mayor perked up at this. "Oh, and what are you suggesting."

"I believe the best way is for having people with guns on the roofs and fire at the gang as they enter, while Raul and I take care of things on the ground." She suggested. "David Stephenson has made contact with me and I will give them bad information so once they all arrive you can shoot at them once they arrive because they are planning to enter to kill the trader and most likely burn down the entire town." She said.

"Huh." The mayor said. "Alright, I will get the town ready, you make sure they are none the wiser and fall for our traps."

"I will." The mercenary said in response.

Both Raul and the mercenary exit city hall. Raul turns toward the mercenary. "Listen boss, I can't join you in talking with the Dixie gang due to me being the Sheriff of the town." Raul explains.

"Okay, you help set up defenses in town while I get the Dixie gang to be unprepared to be rained down from above." She agreed.

The too split up and the mercenary went to Stephenson. "Well did you gain their trust?" He asked when he saw her approaching her.

"Yeah they trust me right now." She told him.

"Alright, follow me and I will take you to our base." He told as he guided her to their base.

**I do not own Fallout. Hope you guys are enjoying my stories. Please Review and check out my Wattpad stories Writingkat1994. **


	4. Chapter 3 Dixie Gang

Chapter 3: The Dixie Gang

At the Dixie Gangs base, the mercenary was led through a series of tents. A trader was there wanting to sell or buy from the gang. The largest tent was in the center of the base. Stephenson stopped before they both could enter the tent. "Listen I need to talk with the boss first before you can enter." He told the mercenary. "The boss needs reassurance before an outsider meets with him."

He entered the tent leaving the mercenary alone at the base. She went to the trader. "Howdy mam what can I do for you?" He asked her.

"I just want to see what you've got?" She asked.

There was an assortment of ammo and weapons. The mercenary sold all of the molerat skins she had after taking care of the molerats in the cave. She received 100 caps for the skins and bought 2 stempacks and ammo for her laser pistol. Not seeing Stephenson approaching her decided to start a conversation with the merchant. "So are you a member of the Dixie Gang?" She asked him.

The merchant shook his head. "No mam, I would be black balled in Texas because officially their allies have openly denounced the gang and with the war with the Legion west of hear they are in need of allies right now so I am just another trader can't do anything about trading outside of Texas jurisdiction." He said with cocky smile on his face.

"Why not trade with Ghoul Town? Won't they spend money if you showed up?"

"Yeah they would but then my brothers in the Klan would best boycott my business and at worse shoot me and bury me in a ditch." He said with a large. "Besides I would rather go out of business than do any sort of business with zombies."

"Clan?"

"Yep the Ku Klux Klan, we help make sure the zombies stay in their places and that pure humans stay in control."

"We?"

"Yeah, I am a proud member of the Klan and I may or may not have defended my race from those that are unclean."

Stephenson ran to her. "Boss wants to see you follow me." He told her.

She followed Stephenson to the tent where the boss was waiting. They entered the tent to see 8 men sitting at a rectangular table. The man at the end of the table gestured for her to take a seat. "Welcome, I am pleased to see that you have come to the side of humans as we take care of an eventual threat to our country." He welcomed her. "I have heard from one of my most trusted enforcers that you have infiltrated the zombies camp and have gained their trust."

"I have and I have them thinking that they have a fighting chance and even convinced them of a plan to stay in their homes and fire at anyone entering their homes and some of their law enforcement will be on the street." She told him.

"Excellent we will have our men produce firebombs ready for a raid." He said. "We will burn the camp to the ground."

"I will make sure that everything is in place." She said to him.

"One thing." He told her with a scorned voice. "You need to take care of that sheriff they have we tried to have some of our enforcers to sabotage some traders that trade with the legion, he single handedly killed our men."

"Got it." She replied professionally.

"Two, we can't let anyone survive or else those in El Paso will send their own militia at us and the Republic of Texas won't arm us with military style weapons and they will have to put wanted signs on us so that the Californians will keep supplying them with military support to fight the Legion."

She nodded. "Good." He started. "Now any questions you wish to ask me?"

"Why are you guys out here and not in Texas?" She asked them.

"We are technically criminals wanted by national and local government so we took a private deal where we would get paid under the table to do what we were doing in Texas but in the buffer zone between our Republic and the Legion, but we do have to disrupt traders that trade with the Legion and the occasional Legion camp they set up to prepare for attacks on our Republic's interests with in this buffer zone."

"How will I alert you when it is time to start the raid?"

"Stephenson will be on the outskirts with newcomers to lead the first wave before the second wave comes in filled with enforcers to take the rest out thus we stamped out the zombies."

"Understood I will make sure that everything is ready." She said before shaking the gangsters hands then walking out of the tent and headed back to ghoul town.


	5. Chapter 4 Battle of Ghoul Town

Chapter 4 Battle of Ghoul Town

The mercenary walks to Ghoul Town. As she enters she see's Ghoul's going about their lives not knowing that a gang of raiders is planning their deaths. She went to the police station where 6 officers including Raul were doing paperwork. She headed to Raul's office. Raul looked up from his paperwork. "Hola, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I got the Dixie gang to a plan that will trap them." She told him.

"Good, I will let the people know."

"The Dixie gang also want me to kill you before they begin, they think that you could turn things against them." The mercenary explained.

"I expected that, defeating their sabotage teams single handedly they would want someone to kill me." He hands her his sombrero. "Here, this should convince them that you killed me, no way I would let anyone take my sombrero unless someone killed me."

"Thank you, I will let the mayor get the citizens ready for the attack." The mercenary told him.

She left the police station and headed for the mayor's office. She approached the mayor. "Is it time to start preparing for the attack." She said.

"Alright I will prep the citizens for the battle, we will be waiting on out roofs." He told her.

"Thank you, mister Mayor, have them fire at the ones lighting Molotov cocktails." She advised the mayor.

She then waited until 11 PM before heading towards the location where Stephenson wanted to meet. She approached Stephenson. "Is time?" He asked her.

"Yeah, here's the sheriff's sombrero." She said handing it the gangster.

"Nice job with that zombie out of the picture their defenses are now severally diminished, and we should easily pick off the rest of them then burn this trash hip to the ground."

"Allright boys let's get to exterminating the vermin from the face of the earth." He ordered his men as they charged toward the town.

As they approached the buildings, they started lighting the Molotov cocktails but right when they were about to throw them, the towns residents started shooting the gangsters. Stephenson noticed this and turned towards the mercenary. "You tricked us you bitch!" He accused her pulling his .45 caliber pistol.

"You still lose even if you kill me." She told him

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter I will be killed and put in a ditch for failing so if I can take you out at least I can have some sort of redemption." He told her. "Now prepare to …"

Before he could finish that sentence, he was shot dead by Raul who snuck behind him. "Hey boss nice job but there are more guys coming and they know our plan." Raul told

"Lets go." The mercenary said as both headed to where the enforcers are approaching the town.

They occasionally fought the occasional enforcer or rookie that tried to fight them but would fall with extraordinarily little trouble. When they got to where the enforcers were gathered, they saw that they were in a gun battle with the other deputies. The two stormed over to where the gangsters were and fought them and killing them. "Nice work boss we should head back to town and check with the rest of the civilians." Raul told her.

The mercenary nodded as she and the police force headed back to town. When they reached the town the mayor ran up to them. "Are the enforcers gone?" He asked them desperately.

"Yes sir, they are lying near the North road leading into town." Raul relayed.

The mayor sighed in relief. "Okay, can we have a couple of your deputies escort a clearing party so we can bury them near the edge of town?" The mayor requested.

"Of course, sir." Raul said before pointing to two of his deputies to escort the towns people to take care of the dead.

The mayor then turned to the mercenary. "Thank you for helping us we owe a lot, so here is payment from our bottle cap reserves."

The mercenary received 150 bottle caps and here is a stamp that is reserved for the those trusted by the mayor that lets you have a 10 percent discount on any ghoul owned businesses and traders in Caesar's Legion, the Republic of Texas, and the El Paso buffer. The mayor then heads to his office. Raul approaches the Mercenary. "Hey Boss, listen you helped us out against those thugs from Texas and let me help you on your journey, I won't enter Texas but if you need to enter Legion territory I can help you and I as you can see I am a pretty good shot." He said.

"Okay then let's head out." The mercenary told him.


	6. Chapter 5 To El Paso

Chapter 5: To El Paso

Raul and the Mercenary were traveling down south towards El Paso. The two walked until they reached a small town on fire. The two looked at each other before racing down to the town. On their way down they encountered a strange man in a suit like those of the Dixie Gang. "Yeeha, I won, I won, I won." He runs to them.

"Can we help you?" The mercenary asked.

"Help?" The gangster wondered. "I don't need help; I got the luck of a courier baby."

Raul shakes his head a little with a smirk on his face. "You are a member of the Dixie Gang right?" He asked.

"Yeah but I don't think the gang is going to last very long, now that the Legion is coming and I though I was going to die." He answered. "But I won the lottery and I am going back to Texas; I rather do my time then mess around here anymore."

The gangster then ran away from the town heading towards the gangster's hideout. "Caesar's Legion are making their move." Raul told her.

"Who are they?" She asked him.

"A country that models itself after the Roman Empire that existed way before the pre-war United States." The first leader called himself Caesar. "He died before the second battle of Hoover Damn when my friends and I killed him in order to find a ledger so the Great Kahns could take themselves out of the war."

"What happened to the Great Khans?" The mercenary questioned.

"They moved north and east when the second battle of Hoover Damn started and they have their own empire in what was Wyoming that even rivals the NCR." Raul said. "They even have an embassy in the Republic of Texas and their relations with the NCR are formal in a we will only trade with you relationship but nothing else it took months for them to even get their own embassies in each of their territories."

"What about the NCR?" She inquired.

"They are even further west than the Legion and they are still fighting the Legion out west but the Legion sabotaged much of the path, so in the upcoming battle don't count on them attacking the Legion from the west." Raul explained.

"Alright let's keep moving." The mercenary ordered.

They entered the small town to find it in ruins. As they were walking around, they saw many members of the Dixie Mafia crucified, buildings on fire, and the emblem of Caesar Legion draped around much of the buildings. The golden bull dominating what was once a Dixie gang stronghold. Before they could leave, they found themselves surrounded by legionaries. They wore football pads and helmets except one. He was a man dressed in football equipment except that he wore a helmet reminiscent of a Native American headdress, a scarf that covers his mouth and nose, and red eyes. "Greetings profligates, I see you came and see Mar's great work." He greeted them. "Do not fear, we won't take you two as slaves."

"Then what do you want?" The mercenary questioned.

"Too send a message to the profligates of El Paso and Texas that they will soon be absorbed into our glorious empire and the world will know the might of Caesar's Legion and our leader Julius shall rule these lands." The Frumentarii giving them a message. "If you are heading to El Paso tell those of El Paso that they will soon be under the bull and if you are heading to Texas tell them the lone star shall crash and burn under mars' spear."

"Who are you?" The mercenary inquired.

"My name is Frumentarii Nero and the Legion has eyes everywhere and are prepared to attack any enemies of the Legion." Nero told the mercenary before he and his men ran off in the distance, they notice that other soldiers for the Legion were waiting behind buildings waiting to strike if needed.

The two look at the crucified gangsters. "If we untie them and get them down, they will bleed out." She observes.

"They want to send a message to their allies to say that they will lose and to not resist the inevitability of the legion." Raul explained to her.

They continued towards El Paso. As they walked, they were approached by a woman in a white cowboy hat, brown boots, blue jeans, a wrinkled white button-down shirt, and a brown leather vest over the shirt. "Hey you." She shouted at him.

"Yes." The mercenary.

"I see that you have encountered the Legion." She started. "I am Ranger Cooke of the Texas Rangers, I wanted to talk to you about what you saw."

"I just saw a bunch of gangsters tied to crosses and one screaming that he won and that he was going back Texas." The mercenary explained.

"Jeez, I never wanted these criminals to be released in the neutral zone because they are most likely to stab us in the back then actually help us fight the Legion when push comes to shove but I am not high enough on the ladder to even have a say in the matters."

There was a pause before Ranger Cooke continued. "Listen, don't let the local El Paso government know what is going on in Lockhart, if they were to know what is going on then we will start to lose a foot hold in the area, I must be off to make the report."

Ranger Cooke left the two as she ran towards the nearest ranger outpost. "We should head to El Paso boss; I think they should know about what went down in that small town."

"How come you're so interested in telling El Paso?" The mercenary wondered to him.

"So that El Paso can be prepared, if El Paso is seen being saved by Texas then the Texas can move in and the anti-ghoul laws are put in place and we will have to leave the town and evacuate before the KKK can come in burn it down and kill anyone that still foolish enough to fight."

"The KKK?" She asked.

"The Ku Klux Klan, they are an anti-Ghoul group none for hanging them from lamp posts, beating them, and keeping the segregation of ghouls away from pure-humans." He explained.

The mercenary nodded before the two continued to El Paso. After an hour and a half they made it to the edge of El Paso. The two looked at each other before entering the city.


End file.
